


a new year (of happiness)

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Miya Atsumu, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of cheek kisses, atsumu is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: Atsumu loves his kids, he loves his family, he loves his life.A glimpse into the Miya household during New Years.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 252





	a new year (of happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> it is currently around 11:30pm for me on new years eve so this will be the last thing i ever publish in 2020, rather fitting for it to be the ship that has taken over my entire life!
> 
> thank you for all the support you guys have given me over these last few months, i hope the new year treats us all a little better.
> 
> for now enjoy sakuatsu as parents :)
> 
> rated t for swearing.

Atsumu sighs contently as he snuggles further into Kiyoomi’s side, with his head resting on a firm shoulder and a strong arm wrapped around him, he couldn’t feel more at peace.

The TV is showing the national New Year’s broadcast, flocks of crowds gathering to watch fireworks and news presenters chatting on about the events of the last year. Atsumu pays attention as best he can, he feels himself begin to nod off though as he listens to some artist he doesn’t know play on screen.

Alas, sleep will continue to allude him as he hears the distinct thumping of little feet racing across the hallway upstairs, he follows as the owner bounds down the stairs to them, a raised voice echoing off the living room walls.

“Papa! Dad! Takeaway is here, I just saw ‘em pull up! C’mon, I am so so hungry!”

Atsumu can’t help but smile fondly as his daughter grabs onto his hand and tugs him up.

“Be careful with Dad, Aoi, you know he’s getting old.”

“Oi! Shut yer trap, I ain’t even forty yet!” Atsumu glares at his husband who just meets his eyes with soft gaze, Kiyoomi’s eyes crinkle around the edges, he stands up and swipes a hand down Atsumu’s back before heading in the direction of the front door. “Go get yer brother, honey.”

Aoi just rolls her eyes before she turns on her heels, zipping out of the room like she wasn’t even there to begin with.

“MAKO!” A moment of silence before a second pair of footsteps can be heard racing their way down, the twins appear at the bottom of the stairs, watching intently as Kiyoomi carefully balances their pizzas and pays the courier.

Atsumu steps forward, taking the food out of his husband’s hands, “Here, babe, I’ll go wipe ‘em down for us.”

“Ew, don’t call Papa babe, that’s gross.” Makoto helpfully pipes up, pulling a disgusted look as Aoi punches him in the arm,

“Don’t be a scrub.” Aoi glares at her younger twin, Atsumu chuckles whilst shaking his head, Kiyoomi ruffles both of their heads before ushering them back into the living area to wait for Atsumu to clean up and serve them.

As he is equally sharing out the pizza, making sure to give the twins their desired choice, he lets his mind wander, maybe it’s the prospect of a new year looming before them, but he feels reminiscent.

This will be his and Kiyoomi’s 15th New Year’s spent together, their 12th as a married couple. Has it really been that long? Atsumu softly grins, thinking about how it feels like only yesterday he was stood in the Jackals locker room on one unassuming day, spluttering out a request for dinner and receiving a soft look and nod in return.

It will also be their 9th New Year’s as parents. Wow. If you had of told arrogant 16-year-old Atsumu at the time that he was going to be settled by 39 with a beautiful family, with his husband as that grouchy curly haired spiker from camp and even his own twins. Well… he can visualise the disgusted look he would’ve given. Why would future him be interested in anything other than volleyball?

Volleyball. Even now he still feels a tug at his chest thinking about the sport he dedicated his life to, still dedicates his life to. Coaching was not something he _ever_ thought would be on the table for him, but once he had finally grasped at the fact that playing volleyball professionally was not a lifetime career, he had discovered a passion for seeing the light spark in children’s eyes as they make their first receive and the warmth he feels whenever he gets to watch a student fall in love with volleyball. Just like he did.

Kiyoomi on the other hand, had his entire career mapped out before he even left high school. When they both decided to retire a few years ago, his husband had taken a position, to a lot of people’s surprise, as a sports presenter specialising in volleyball. Apparently he had taken Broadcasting as a major in University, telling Atsumu that he enjoyed giving his opinion and that it was common for former athletes to go into that kind of work.

It baffled Atsumu at first, he knew Kiyoomi disliked attention, so why he was putting himself out there like that, willingly, it was confusing. But slowly, he understood.

As he watched his husband on screen for the first time, which in itself was a bit of a weird experience as that was the first time they weren’t on screen together, he noticed how people really enjoyed what he had to say. He gave good constructive criticism, pointed out how he would’ve done certain sets and all round seemed like he belonged in that presenter’s seat.

They were happy. Sickly so. Aside from the teasing and bickering, it was welcomed news to find out that they never really had many serious arguments, they frighteningly seemed to always be on the same page.

Marriage hadn’t seemed like a massive step, mainly because by that point they were so entwined that it felt like they had been together in that way the entire time. They were, are, so in tune with what the other is thinking, always being there for each other through everything and loving one another unconditionally. They didn’t need marriage to prove their dedication to one another, but Atsumu wanted to see Osamu cry so in the end they went through with it.

He wasn’t disappointed, as he caught Suna passing his twin tissue after tissue during the ceremony.

Kids were something Atsumu was on the fence about, but after he watched Kiyoomi interact with a few of them during a random fan meet, he became dead set on making that man a father.

Kiyoomi’s sister had volunteered as a surrogate. When she had told them, it was one of the first times he had seen Kiyoomi cry uncontrollably. It meant that there would be a part of both Atsumu and Kiyoomi in their child. Or children, as they later found out.

For the entire pregnancy they were assured that they had a healthy baby girl, Atsumu would sob during random times in the day whenever he thought about it, so when Makoto popped out unexpectantly it was a complete shock.

At the time, he had just started laughing because of course he had twins, what else was he meant to be blessed with?

His mother would joke that it was retribution for what him and Osamu put her through, and after a while he started to understand the utter pain of having two little shits who were privy to one another’s thoughts running around the house. But Atsumu loves his kids, he loves his family, he loves his life.

As he wanders back into the living room, he smiles softly at the sight of Kiyoomi fussing over Aoi’s untameable curls, the kids eyes light up at the food in their father’s hand.

As his husband huffs in frustration, Atsumu places the plates down and turns to him with a laugh, “Ya never gonna control them, Omi.”

“My hair was never this bad, neither was my sister’s, it has to be your fault.” Kiyoomi mutters as he gives up and just puts his daughter’s hair in a simple ponytail, Atsumu chuckles and walks over to where his husband stands behind their children. He wraps an arm around the other’s waist and Kiyoomi looks at him with gentle eyes, Atsumu can’t help but lean over and give his cheek a kiss.

“Dadddd, not while we are eating.” Makoto grumbles with his mouth full, instantly getting scolded by Kiyoomi for it.

“Relax, Omi, it’s New Year’s Eve.”

“It doesn’t give him a reason to speak with his gob full.” Kiyoomi says it light-heartedly as he leans over to squish his son’s cheeks, who just squeals and wriggles away.

Discreetly, Atsumu gives his husband’s ass a little pat, “C’mon, let’s eat Mister No-fun.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes but complies, as a family they tuck away at their pizza, making light conversation about various topics. The atmosphere is cosy, it fills Atsumu with such a warm feeling, he had never felt so at home before, he doesn’t know where he would be if it weren’t for the three people surrounding him. He loves the way the ring on Kiyoomi’s finger glitters in the light, he loves the way he can see Aoi giving her brother an extra slice because she takes after her other father and doesn’t have a big appetite, he just loves the way everything feels perfect, he wouldn’t be anywhere else in that moment.

He catches Kiyoomi’s eye, who is already staring at him, he reaches over and grasps his husband’s hand tightly, giving him a small but happy smile, he gets one in return.

“So, kids, how do ya feel about this bein’ ya first New Year’s stayin’ up with Papa and Dad?” Atsumu turns his attention to his children, Aoi has finished and is patiently waiting for her brother to scoff down his final bit.

They both perk up, nodding excitedly.

“It’s gonna be s’cool!” Aoi claps her hands together, Atsumu loves how his children have picked up on his Kansai accent, Kiyoomi pretends to hate it but Atsumu knows his husband better than that. It doesn’t help that for their first few years the twins spent a lot of their time around Osamu, who would babysit them whenever Atsumu and Kiyoomi had away games.

Makoto’s first word had actually been onigiri, Atsumu couldn’t have been prouder of his son when he garbled it out, Osamu had been ecstatic. “A fine chef in the making” apparently. 

Now Atsumu is older, more mature, he can proudly say how grateful he is for his brother, he knows he would not be the same person he is today, heck, he doesn’t even think he would be at such a place of pure happiness, if it wasn’t for his twin.

He can see Kiyoomi checking his watch in the corner of his eye, “I recon we get you both in the bath, into some PJ’s then we can find a film for us all to watch before the countdown. How’s that?”

The kids are out of their seats and running upstairs before Kiyoomi can even finish his sentence.

10 minutes until the start of the New Year and Atsumu sits in his pyjamas, a hot chocolate cupped in his hand and tiny hair clips scattered in his hair.

He glances over at Kiyoomi, who sits two children away from him, and sees him in a similar state, the sight brings a fond smile to his lips.

Said children are trying to hide the fact they are yawning into their own drinks, but they keep strong as they watch the presenter on TV witter on about anything and everything. Kiyoomi looks over at him, does that silly cute eye crinkle thing and reaches his arm across the back of the sofa so Atsumu can link their hands together.

3 minutes until the New Year and Atsumu has to poke Makoto in the stomach to snap him awake, the boy blinking blearily until he realises how close the timer is and then he has all the energy in the world.

“Dad, dad, look! It’s nearly time!” His son clambers into his lap and Atsumu happily wraps his spare arm around him and presses a kiss into his dark brown hair.

“Yah, ya ready to countdown?”

“Mhm!” Atsumu brushes his hand through the boy’s hair, he shuffles them over so Aoi is squished between him and Kiyoomi, allowing his husband to properly drape his arm around Atsumu.

“Papa, this year I hope that my club wins lots and lots of games.” Aoi mumbles into Kiyoomi's shirt, where she’s resting her head against his chest. Out of the twins, she was the one who took after her fathers and wanted to join a volleyball club, Makoto on the other hand was much more interested in videogames and electronics. Atsumu loves the fact that his children have such distinct personalities, they are so unique and special, he feels his heart begin to burst with love.

Kiyoomi smiles down softly at his daughter, “I know you will, love, you guys have gotten really strong this year and it’s all thanks to you.” Aoi just rolls her eyes at her dad’s attempt at flattery before she excitedly points to the screen, turning their attention to the timer which now states 20 seconds.

They all count the final 10 seconds together, the kids screaming at the TV and clapping their hands and cheering once the clock strikes 12:00.

Kiyoomi leans over and presses his lips to Atsumu, who happily obliges his husband. He sighs into it, he will never get sick of this, the way he feels with Kiyoomi, it hasn’t changed, and he knows it never will. He will love him until death, he can not see a life without this grumpy man. Atsumu knows how lucky he is, to have found someone who loves him so deeply and cares for him so much, who gives everything to their family and promises to stay beside him for the rest of his life.

The moment is broken when he feels a small hand pressing against his cheek, forcing him away from Kiyoomi, he can’t help but grin when he hears Makoto making fake sick noises.

“Aw, is my baby jealous?” Atsumu grabs a hold of his son and begins kissing all over his face, Makoto just screams and begs for his father to stop, Atsumu does, but then turns his attack on Aoi who shrieks in surprise as her face is also assaulted with smooches.

“I love ya all so much, ya know that?” He glances at Kiyoomi who just nods, running a hand through the blonde’s hair, “Happy New Year.”

There is a beat of silence before the twins move at the exact same time, sitting up and engulfing Atsumu in a bear hug, Aoi grabs onto Kiyoomi and also pulls him in.

“We love ya too, Dad.” Makoto’s voice is muffled as he shoves his face into Atsumu’s neck.

“And ya too, Papa. Thank you for lettin’ us stay up.” Aoi gives her fathers each a kiss on the cheek.

“And we love you,” Kiyoomi repeats, his smile so fond and loving it causes a good type of pain to spread through Atsumu’s chest, “More than anything. Happy New Year.”

The start of the new year brings nothing but happiness for Atsumu, curled up on the couch with three of the most important people, with his family.

Yeah, Atsumu loves his life.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twitter [ [omikuyn](https://twitter.com/omikuyn) ]


End file.
